Meant for us Tonight
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: It's Mikoto's birthday, and a cold morning. Everything he does just made your heart race, even a pissed of Mikoto can be cute at times. How would he react to your lovely birthday present for him? Mikoto x Reader / OC


Author's Note: Oh hellooooooooo ~! Over here in Singapore it's already 13 August 2013, meaning it's Mikoto's birthday! So I've kinda written a birthday fic about him / for him / for you all / for myself idk. My grammar mistakes are probably gonna kill you so, watch out TT_TT I hope you enjoy this story, and do review on how I can improve my writing and such! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own K, or any characters in it. /cries

* * *

"Ahh… It's so cold." I mumbled, holding my bag closer to me and unlocked the door. The first thing that greeted me was the freezing cold win. Clutching my coat together, I stepped out hurriedly and closed the door, preventing the wind from messing up the papers inside my messy house. _I should have just called the school to take a leave. But oh well, since I'm already out, I might as well just deal with it. _My mind drifted off to all the boring lectures that await me in school. _University is such a pain. _

With my mind not paying attention to my surroundings, the car speeding on the road next me went unnoticed. I squeaked out in surprise as the car splashed the puddle of water all over me. Fortunately, my coat shielded me from getting wet inside, at the same time; it means that I'd have to face the cold without the warmth of my coat. Sighing in defeat, I took off my coat and hung it on my arm. I quickened my pace to school as the coldness starts affecting me. I averted my thoughts to my warm and cozy bed to keep my mind off the dropping temperature.

_Wait, is it really getting warmer? _I felt a familiar sense of warmth engulfed my surroundings. Another pair of footsteps is heard right beside me. My mood lightened up when I realized who it is.

"Hello Mikoto!" I chirped happily, looking up at him with his messy hair. He gave me a small nod, signaling that he heard me. Just being around him made my heart race, it's so magical. We walked in silence and I've already reached my school. The usually long walk seems so short today. Pushing aside my disappointment, I waved him goodbye and braced myself for the coldness the moment I got out of his warmth. When the cold wind hit against me, I rubbed my arms instinctively, hoping to get rid of the chills. Before I can even warm myself up, a leather jacket was draped over my shoulders. Startled, I turned around only to see Mikoto in his plain white shirt.

"Mikoto, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to refrain myself from smiling like an idiot.

"Making sure that you won't freeze to death in school." He replied nonchalantly, making the answer seems so obvious. My cheeks reddened at his reply. "It's warm…" I mumbled softly to myself, and apparently he heard what I said.

"Of course it is. I was wearing just a moment ago." He took the coat from my arm and turned to leave before I had a chance to speak. Still with my flushed cheeks, I hold his jacket tightly and treaded into the school building. _Why would people think that Mikoto is scary…? He's so… sweet. _And simply with the thought of him, a grin plastered itself on my face.

* * *

"Okay, take out your stuffs! The lesson is starting!" The teacher urged us to settle down. I sat down at my seat and took out my stuffs. Looking through the window, dark clouds covered the sky. I snuggled into his jacket, inhaling the all too familiar scent that I've got used to.

Lessons passed by one after the other, boring all the students to near death. A sudden thunder raged through the sky, signaling the depressing storm that began a few moments later. _It is only ten minutes before dismissal, why must it rain now. _Even though the thought of running home in the rain made me cringed, the thought Mikoto lending me his jacket replaced all the dread with happiness.

* * *

After a few moments, the teacher dismissed the class. While packing my bag, a group of girls gathered near the window.

"Did you see that guy?!"

"He's so hot!"

"I wonder who he is waiting for."

"Let's go say hi!"

The squeals and excited murmurs from them attracted the attention of more students. Some of them left the crowd, jogging out of the class to say their 'hello's and 'I love you's. Even though I'm curious, I figured that with the amount of people, I can never see anything.

I took off my jacket and put it safely into my bag, afraid that it might get wet when I make my way home. The moment I stepped out of the school building, I saw a huge crowd of people. _Did they see an idol or something? _I stood on my tiptoes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy everyone is so eager about. But due to my shorter than average height, all I see is the mass amount of people squeezing the life out of each other.

I gave up and prepared myself for the cold rain and took a step forward. But my first step never made it out. The crowd was suddenly pushed back and shrieks are heard from all directions. Almost everyone stepped back with either a shocked expression on their face, or a confused one. _What happe – _my thoughts were cut off when I saw who is standing in front of me; a pissed off Mikoto and a bunch of wide-eyed students.

"Mikoto! What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to understand what is happening. Ignoring me, he became the one to ask questions.

"Where's my jacket?"

"Huh? Oh, I put it in my bag; I don't want it to get wet when I go home." I answered immediately, hoping that he would not think of any other possibilities. With the frown still on his face, he opened the umbrella he had in one hand and called for me to come. Tagging along obediently, I avoided the jealous stares around me.

Once we got out of the school boundary and away from his fangirls, he complained quietly about how everyone is so annoying and such. _Okay, maybe a pissed off Mikoto is scary to some… _I kept my silence while we walked together under the same umbrella. Noticing the roads and landmarks, I concluded that we are going to the bar.

* * *

Mikoto pushed open the door and I followed him in closely, enjoying the warmth of being near him. Putting the umbrella aside, Mikoto sat down on the couch looking as bored as ever while I took a seat somewhere beside him. Upon seeing our arrival, Izumo welcomed us back with a gentle smile.

"Oh, I see that you've brought her back. Isn't that great?"

I can't help but notice the eye contact between them. It looks as if Izumo planned something with Mikoto that I didn't know about. But I ignore it and took out my phone to avoid the weird situation. After a while, I couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. I looked up from my phone, catching Mikoto giving Izumo a glare.

"Okay. What's wrong?" I asked, tired of guessing and reading their minds. Once again, Izumo gave him a knowing smile and spoke up.

"Who knows? I'm going out to get some things." With that, he headed towards the door. Before stepping out, he flipped the 'Open' sign to the 'Closed' one. Mikoto's eyes followed his every movement until he went out. When the door snap shut, the sound of the lock rattled.

* * *

I stare at Mikoto curiously, expecting him to say something. When he turned around to face me, what surprised me is that, instead of the laid back look he also had, a smirk has replaced it. No words were exchanged between as he continued the staring contest. Unable to endure it, I broke the silence.

"Erm, do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you do have something in your bag right?"

"But I always have something in my bag." I answered, absolutely confused at what he meant. Flipping my bag upside down, I poured out the things that I've had inside. A small, red, box with a ribbon fell out from my bag, and is thankfully partly hidden by some papers and notes for school.

Seeing him look around the pile of stuffs that I had, I waited for a moment before scooping them up and putting them back. As discreetly as possible, I tried to return the box into my bag without him noticing.

"What's that box?" He asked, looking at me with the same smirk he had on.

"Huh? What box? There's no box!" I hurriedly throw the things into my bag, trying to remain collected. He rolled his eyes, dropping the game he wanted to start.

"Izumo told me. Give it to me already." _Damn that Izumo, I thought I told him not to say it! _I cursed him in my mind repeatedly, trying to churn out an excuse to give to Mikoto.

"Told you what? I don't have anything!" I explained, pushing my bag behind me. Mikoto let out a sigh. _Hah, he had given up. Thank god. _Sadly, things never gone as I had planned.

Mikoto turned and leant forward to me, putting his arms on the either side of the couch. My blush probably went wild as I tried to turn my head away from him.

"No happy birthday?" He whispered softly. His voice still lingers in the back of my head.

"H-happy birthday." I mumbled out, embarrassed at our closeness. Taking my embarrassment as a chance to strike, he shot his hand into my bag, taking out the box that was meant for him. My eyes widened at the sight of it in his hands and struggled to snatch it back.

Easily, Mikoto capture both of my wrists in one of his hand. _Crap. He's definitely gonna think that I'm some kind of pervert. _I sighed, knowing that I can never overpower and snatch it back. He pulled on a side of the ribbon with his mouth and flipped the cover over. Inside laid a wrapped condom. More like a chocolate shaped like a condom.

"It was meant to be a joke. Oh my god!" I cried out, desperately trying to find a way out of this mess. However, instead of the confused, disgusted or weird look I expected, he wore an amused expression. At this moment, my blush is probably the same shade as his hair. It's a miracle how I managed not to faint after hearing what he said next.

"That's a nice gift. But I would be happier if it was a real one meant for us tonight."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, you actually finished what I wrote, thank you! I hope that I didn't make him too out of character ._. It's really difficult omg. So yea, this is one of my first few fics, so hehehe I'm sorry for any mistakes! I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Have a nice day~


End file.
